The Oracle of Chaos
by UnknownBrick
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone at Camp. He then disappears only to be trained by Chaos himself. When he returns to Camp Half Blood as a new son of Poseidon, what will happen this time around? And how many more prophecies center themselves around the greatest hero; Perseus Jackson.
1. Small Problems

**Hey guys. So, so far I have been trying to come up with original stories that are different from others that I have myself read. This one is going to be similar to some Betrayed stories where there is Percy+Artemis pairing (come on, it's like my favorite ship) and there is Chaos as well. The different thing is what happens... So please just take the time to read and have an open mind. Thanks!**

* * *

**PROLOUGE:**

The Second Giant War had been won by Olympus. The seven thought they could live in peace and unite the two camps. They thought they would finally get there happily ever after, but that all changed.

When getting their rewards from helping in the war, the seven turned downed immortality to finally release the peaceful titans and give Hestia and Hades their thrones back. The next month, a new camper had arrived on Half Blood Hill, followed by an a pack of hellhounds. Percy ran up to help while the other campers stayed behind to help if needed. When Percy stepped in, the new arrival sat back and watched. He slashed and cut all of them, and thrust the sword at them if they lunged at him. When all that remained was a pile of gold dust, Percy took a long deep breath he held. He was covered in dust and blood. The kid ran down the hill saying he himself had killed the pack of hellhounds. Percy scowled when that happened. He just saved his life, yet he was taking all the glory. Some of the campers got dubious faces on them. That Percy had stayed back was horrible to the kid. He could have been killed. When Annabeth and Percy met together and talked, Annabeth surprised him by saying the new kid, who was now know as David Whales, could be his half brother. Oh how unfortunately true that was for Percy. That night at the campfire, Poseidon claimed David as his own. That night Percy contacted Athena to ask for her permission to marry Annabeth. Athena agreed and said that the only way he could was to kill the Original Hydra.

With that, Percy set foot leaving a note to everyone at camp that he was going on a solo quest for something important he had to do. It took him three weeks to track down the Hydra, which was in a cave in Texas. It's body was three times larger than a larger Hydras', and spit acid instead of fire. However, that was it's biggest advantage as well as disadvantage. He cut off one head while another sprayed acid at him, causing the wound to be burnt and crisp. It screamed in outrage and ended up dying when Percy moved the acid further into the body of the Hydra with his powers. In the end he was victorious. The Hydra vanished in a bright light, leaving behind gold dust and the pelt. Soon afterwards Athena flashed to him. "Good job Percy. You have my permission. Here take this ring as you proved to me that you were loyal unwaveringly to the quest. Now, before you go, let me just say that... I'm sorry." Then she vanished.

Percy stood dumbstruck at her words. Sorry for what he wondered. He eventually made his way back to camp in a week. He was gone for a month. Surely Annabeth was worried for him. But no. While he was away, she grew close to David, while the camp believed he had fled camp as a weakling and had died. Camp was ran by David, and everyone believed his word. So they believed Percy had not helped him, and therefore was evil. No one told stories about the adventures of Percy Jackson anymore. No, they all told tall tales about how awesome David Whales was. Poseidon was not happy with what had happened. He sided with his newer son saying Percy should be helpful to him. When Percy came back to camp he was greeted with a shock. Poseidon stood before the camp, giving David a replica of Riptide.

"David Whales, my son. You have proven to be a better warrior than anyone before you. You are truly, my favorite son. Percy Jackson, if he is alive somewhere, is not my son any longer." He announced. Then everyone cheered and yelled. For David. David, David, David. The Olympian Council was upset to find Percy disowned by Poseidon, for something he had never done. Zeus however was smirking. He always thought that Percy was disrespectful. Anyways, Percy ended up crying silent tears as the event went by. Not being noticed by anyone. He didn't care that he wasn't the center of attention, he just wanted to be happy. But David took that happiness away. He stayed in the stables taking care of the horses, when he found that Blackjack and the rest of them had not listened to David. The refused to listen to him as he was arrogant and selfish. Percy smiled a bit when that happened. He could be happy with Annabeth he decided. So he set off to find her. He looked everywhere in camp earning surprised and angry glances when he walked by. He eventually found her on the beach. He started walking towards her when he noticed her holding hands with David when he got out of the water. They smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Annabeth was kissing David, her new boyfriend, in front of her thought-to-be-dead boyfriend. And they were half brothers.

Soon he caught his voice. "A-Annabeth? How..." He was crying hard as he said it. She turned around and gasped. "P-Percy! It's... not what it looks like! I thought you had died!" As she came to him, he dropped the box holding the ring. He picked it up and opened it. Annabeth stood shocked when she saw it. He was going to propose. His face turned into one of angry when he saw that David was smirking.

"Is this all a joke to you? I could care less of the fame and attention. I just wanted to be happy! Yet you fucking took that for me. You know what you deserve each other!" Percy yelled out. He slipped the ring on his hand, and ran to the fire pit, where he saw it was glowing pure red, with hatred towards Percy. He made a split second decision. He took of the ring and looked at it for the first time. It was a simple ring that was made of pure Celestial Bronze and Silver. He took it, and dropped it into the fire. He looked up into the sky and took out riptide.

"To the gods. I gave you my life, my love, and my happiness. I gave everything to you." The fire suddenly burst higher than anything ever before. All of the gods in the throne room started to feel pain inside. There power had vanished for the moment and they were fearing the worst. As quick as it was taken, it came back, painful and more powerful than anything they felt before. Each one of them grimaced, while Poseidon looked wide eyed. He changed the floor of the room to that of Percy, and saw the fires of the camp fire. Aphrodite gasped suddenly. "No... It can't be." She murmured. The scene went on, with Percy continuing on.

"I fought in two wars for your name. I stood against the evil in the world in the for you! For something better! But as always, I am wrong. I renounce my title of Hero of Olympus. I renounce Poseidon as my father. I give my sword to it's original owner. May she watch over it." Riptide glowed brightly and was suddenly floating up into the air. The last bit, the Olympians strained to hear, as he almost whispered it. "To all the gods against me, I give up my pain and suffering. To the gods for me, I give up my hope and future." The scene stopped and half of the throne room was doubled over feeling pain, while the others only felt sorrow. Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, and Aphrodite slowly got back up on the floor. The rest of the council scowled at them. Meanwhile, Percy was having a strange encounter.

A man with dark brooding hair and gentle caring eyes, the color of mud came up to Percy. "Perseus. I mean you a new life. And before you ask, I am Chaos." At hearing this, he went into a bow. Which Chaos always chuckled at. "Percy, stand up. I hate formalities. Look, I want to give you my full blessing. He will train for 3 years in my domain and return here." Percy widened his eyes. "Why me? I am nobody..." Chaos frowned. "Percy, you are the greatest hero. But karma works both ways. For all the good that you do, pain will come with it. It's just a fact of life. Now, let's be off shall we!" A swirling vortex appeared and Percy stepped through it.

That was 5 years ago.

**THE TIME NOW:**

Artemis and her hunters sat in their camp talking about their main mission. To find Percy Jackson. Thalia and Artemis where relentless in trying to locate and find him. The camp after hearing what had truly happened, felt guilt for what they did. No one more than Annabeth. She kept asking herself why she didn't trust him to survive the quest which her mother told her all about, after breaking David and Annabeth apart. All of the cabin leaders were granted immortality, similar to the hunters so that they could be killed in battle. David still acted like the camp leader, and a bunch of Ares's kids followed him still. Times were rough for the seas. Poseidon felt horrible for what he did. he asked himself why was he so stupid. Athena did not call him names or anything. She might not have loved Percy, but she knew better than to treat him like trash. He was the best of the best. Sally Jackson had been hurt to find him missing again so soon after the war, and as the years went by felt she would never see him again. That was, until today.

Percy stepped out of the portal, and into the light of the Earth. He had trained hard in his powers. He had gotten over his heartbreak quickly but still wanted to be loved. He was immortal now. The adopted son of Chaos. He came out, in a not so good place. The Original Mount Olympus was a horrible place to start, but it was better than stepping out into the ocean. He smiled...

(Percy's POV)

Finally after training for three years, I came back. To them, it was five years. To me, it was only three. It made my time there go faster. I decided to test some of my new powers out, going back to Olympus. I ran and jumped off the edge running up invisible steps. I stopped and decided that hear was a better place than any. I dived into the ocean, causing a hurricane over me. Waves followed in my waking as I made my way to New York. I sped through the water like a torpedo. I could sense the strain _Poseidon_ put on the ocean to stop it from hurting anyone.

As I made my way there I thought about my time in Chaos's 'Domain' which was really just his embodiment.

**Flashback**

I stood in nothingness, trying to create what I wanted. Water, air, fire, and earth. I made this one at a time and played with it mindlessly. Soon I had gone onto other thoughts of the past whilst still practicing without effort. Chaos appeared without me noticing and he yelled. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" I shook out of my thoughts and replied.

"Yeah?" He looked bewildered by what I made. I looked at it truly. It was a phoenix, a dragon, and a live lion. They were all full-blooded creatures, created out of the four elements. I stood there shocked too, before I regained my voice. "How... How is that possible?" Chaos looked over at me. Then he smiled a truly genuine smile.

"Percy, I think you are not just my son. But my champion as well. You have more power than I first thought." I snorted when he said that.

"Why, may I ask, do I have more power than expected?" I asked jokingly. He looked straight in my eyes with a dead serious expression.

"Because, you are capable of surpassing my own power. Long ago, I had my own oracle. He gave straight forward information, and told me of a prophecy once.

_**The broken demigod will grow,**_

_**more in strength than creator's bow.**_

_**The Sea, the Moon, the sky collide,**_

_**with the strongest choosing a side.**_

_**The fate of Olympus shall be decided,**_

_**upon his return enlightened."**_

I looked up at him with shock. "But.. But. WHAT?! Another fucking prophecy. Just great." Dad started laughing. "It means that pretty much a war between Artemis, Poseidon, and Zeus will happen with you deciding the winning side." I thought about it. Then shrugged.

"Okay enough about that. What about the three things in front of me." He chuckled. "Percy, those are the symbols of you now. You can transform into them, as well a talk and communicate with them."

"Cool."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

(Artemis's POV) THRONE ROOM

"Today, a huge storm is on a collision course across the Atlantic ocean from Greece to New York." The newsreporter finished on the show.

"This might be a threat Olympians. Be prepared for anything out of the ordinary. Artemis, you and your hunters are to look for this threat when it reaches New York." Father concluded. I nodded my head in understanding. He scowled a bit when he looked towards Poseidon. "Why can't you stop the storm Poseidon?"

He looked up from his throne. "It's... Overpowering me. I think something major is about to happen." Zeus nodded.

"Apollo. Any prophecies?" My twin sat up and concentrated. A green smoke came out of his mouth. The next words haunted a lot of people.

_**"The betrayed one shall rise again,**_

_**To stand against thousands of men.**_

_**The evil shall be vanquished with his hand,**_

_**To stop what is known as the end."**_

I only had one thought as I heard it. "Percy is coming back." I voiced. My opinion. Most of the gods looked in my direction. "How can you be sure Artemis?" Athena asked.

"Because, it says the betrayed one. Percy was betrayed by most of his friends and his girlfriend. Had he been a woman, I would have offered him a place in my hunt immediately." Some of the gods nodded.

Zeus sighed. "Okay. Search for him too. Meeting dismissed."

With that, I flashed back to camp to talk with Thalia. When I reached my tent, she was already waiting there. "My lady." She addressed. "Thalia. We have things to discuss. In private." With that, we step into my tent which was cozy and warm during this time of the year. "This meeting Thalia, we learned of two things. A possible threat to Olympus is on it's way to New York, and that Percy Jackson will be coming back." She perked up soon. "How do you know?" She asked me. I sighed. "Apollo sprouted a prophecy while we were there. We are to search for this possible threat, and continue looking for Perseus." Thalia nodded then did something unexpected. "Thank you Artemis." I smiled. Thalia didn't show it around the other girls, but me and her had a sister relationship. "We leave for Camp Half-Blood n the morning." I said with finality.

**LINEBREAK/TIMESKIP**

We reached Camp Half Blood and began our search in Manhattan when the storm finally cleared. It was really difficult in the city, but still manageable. Phoebe spotted something up ahead. A large group of monsters near central park had surrounded a lone demigod.

(Percy's POV)

Can't a guy catch a break! I mean, come on now. I just got her in Manhattan, when monsters decide to gang up on me. I took out one of my new blades, Blaze and 'Cane. I nicknamed them due to their properties. Blaze burned and spit out flames, while 'Cane helped with the winds and water. Get it? Hurricane? Anyways, i started hacking and slashing them, when I was about to be hit by a bronze cannonball. I slowed down time and shot it back at him with more power then he had thrown, causing the ball to explode a portion of the beasts. Soon I was almost overwhelmed when I decided to try some other tricks. I summoned the ground to boil around their feet, causing them to get stuck in the cement mixture. I took it slowly and began to implode them. Suddenly, confetti gold dust was all around the street. I sighed knowing i was going to attract a lot of monsters. Suddenly a silver arrow shot from atop a nearby building came close to my eye. A warning shot, i noticed.

"Stop!" I heard Thalia yell. I pulled my hood up, and looked at them. Surely they couldn't see it was me right? Luckily, they didn't. But they saw me fight. "Well... Um. Bye!" I yelled out. I grabbed my bag of supplies and threw it into mid-air, where I kept it in its own dimension. I took off running down the street. The hunters were fast, going at 50 mph, but I faster. When I was far enough away, I transformed into a wolf, and ran farther down the street. I reached a building I remembered by heart. It was my mom's apartment. I ran up the steps, feeling lighter than normal, while back in human form. I knocked on the door, loudly. My mom opened the door. "Young man, are you lost?" I looked up into her eyes, and her face went into shock. "Mom... I'm home." I said before blacking out.

**LINEBREAK**

"Percy. Wake up." I heard. "No... five more minutes playing." I mumbled unclearly. "Percy, I made pancakes." I snapped up straight in my bed, the memories flashing before me. I looked on my left to see my mom there with a plate of blue pancakes. "Thanks mom." I said. She sighed. "Percy. You were gone for 5 years. Explain, now." So while I ate, I told her of what happened to me. She wasn't shocked at all to see i was the one to cause the storm.

"Percy, let me tell you what happened while you were gone. You first off have a two year old sister now..." And she continued telling me all about how she was happy but at the same time sad I wasn't there with her. "I'm sorry mom." She chuckled. "It's okay. Now, we need to find you new clothes, since you're younger." I looked at her curiously. "Look in the mirror." I got up and did so. I noticed how bigger everything seemed, and was getting kind of freaked out. When I reached the mirror, there in my place was a 6 year old kid with green eyes and black hair. "OH COME ON!" I yelled. Mom started laughing.

We went to the mall that day to buy clothes for me. It was still early in the day, and I was just reuniting with my mom, but I knew danger was happening when I noticed the crowd behind us. I pointed it out to my mom, and she said that I need a few more clothes. We walked into Macy's and bought a few shorts and shirts. Then she hugged me and whispered. "I'll miss you. IM when you can." I nodded numbly. I took the bags and ran out of the mall, with the group on my tail like a pack of hyenas. I made my way over to a park when they surrounded me. "You can't get away demigod." A dracaena hissed out me. I was about to stand and fight when a voice cried out. "And neither can you!" Artemis and the hunters came into the clearing, shooting arrows at the monsters. While I just stood there, acting like a scared child. "Monsters!" I yelled. I cowered behind a table while the rest were killed. Artemis and Thalia walked up to me. Mumbling to each other about what just happened. Then Artemis walked over to me and started to soothe me out of my hiding place. "It's okay boy. Where not here to hurt you. We just want to help." I nodded numbly and started to climb out. I, in my childish ways said, "Thank you for saving me from the monsters." Very shyly, I add.

"My lady, why are we helping a _male." _The hunter I knew as Phoebe said. I looked thinking about her. I tilted my head sideways and thought of what to say. "Can you help me big sis? A man in a trench coat scared me from the ophanage (this is how he says it. O-f-an-age. Little kid acting skills FTW). I don't like it there... Billy always calls me dumb..." I added the last part to win the hunters over. Phoebe looked in shock, while the others had amused looks on their faces. She soon grinned. "Fine, we'll help you get to a better place kid." Score for Percy, I thought. Then I realized, I needed a new name if I wanted to survive. I thought of one on the spot just in case. Artemis came over and picked me and my bags up. She started asking me questions. "Do you have a mom or a dad?" She asked me. I replied with, "I'm sorry. I am an ophan." She looked curiously at me. "Ophan?" Thalia laughed. "I think he means orphan." I pouted a bit in mock hurt. They rolled their eyes at my antics. "So what is your name kiddo?" Thalia asked. "I'm Pallas James. But call me PJ." Thalia leaned down and picked me, giving me a piggy back ride to where we would head. "Well, I am Thalia, and we'll be taking you to a special for people like us." With that the hunt plus little old me, went to Camp Half Blood. Thalia told me things I already knew. Like demigod, more demigod, monsters. Pretty much anything I needed to know. I took it in surprise then said, "I knew it!" They just chuckled at that. Then the topic came to why they were there in the first place. "Why were you there to save me, by the way?" Phoebe looked at me and said, "We are trying to find a threat to Olympus, as well as the lost hero, Percy Jackson. Camp hasn't been the same since he left." I nodded. Then made a bit of a sour face. "Who?" She rolled her eyes at me. Artemis the spoke up. "The only man I truly respect. He is the opposite of what I hate." I shook my head, then looked towards Phoebe. "So, is that why you called me male? Because I haven't earned your respect?" She was about to respond when I continued. "Then I want to learn how to be like him." Everyone stopped and looked at me. Grudging respect was in their eyes. Artemis spoke with a smile. "I think you already have Pallas." I smiled goofy and we made our way back to camp. I stayed Thalia most of the time, and we kept talking about each other's lives, and she started to treat me like a little brother. I decided to have some fun after most of the hunters had put up their tents and were sleeping. "So, Thalia. Who are your friends at camp." She replied with a blush. "This son of Hades, Nico. We always hang out and talk to each other." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Tell me more about this Nico..."

"Oh he is pretty chill with everything. I think it's cute how he is gothic yet loves some-" She stopped with a hand over her mouth. I started to laugh and giggle. "Is he your special someone?" I asked nonchalantly, after the laughing fit stopped. Thalia just glared at me. After that, a deeply needed sleep came over me.

I woke up to giggling and started to stir. I mumbled a bit in my position and realized I was on the ground in fetal position with a blue blanket over me. Water suddenly was splashed on me and I instantly stood up. "I'm up!" The laughing stopped and I saw who did it. I growled like a puppy does and chased them around for a bit for payback. One of them fell in some mud, and I stopped after that, making sure she was okay.

(Thalia's POV)

When I was looking in camp today, I saw how PJ got pranked by the girls. He instantly stood up and chased them around. The thing I noticed was that he was completely dry. I got wide eyes and stared at him, thinking if I should tell lady Artemis. I got up over the shock and decided to ask her. "My lady." I said, as I made my way to her. "I just saw PJ get pranked with a bucket of cold water, but he stood up dry." Artemis got a bit of _Wow... _face on and said, "I suspected as much. For now just wait and see. I'm calling Apollo to take us to Camp Half Blood; hopefully he will be claimed then." I nodded then got a bit nervous.

When the big bright yellow bus came flying into camp, I new I was screwed. Apollo stepped out wearing popular teen clothes. "Nice to see you fine ladies again." He said with suggestive eyebrows. Instantly we all glared at him. "Okay fine! I get it, no flirting blah blah. Get in the bus." We dropped our glares and walked on in. Only me, Apollo, Artemis, and PJ stood outside ready to get on. "And who might you be little man?" Pallas just said, "I'm PJ! Can I drive!" Apollo chuckled. "Sure kiddo." Artemis's glare stopped quickly after that. We all were ready to go, with PJ waiting near the drivers seat. Apollo and Artemis must have been talking. I wanted to hear it, but didn't want to eavesdrop on them. PJ however could likely hear everything they said, which got me a bit suspicious...

* * *

**Well, that was a bit long. Next chapter will hopefully a bit more understanding of the plot. And Percy won't be happy when he hears about the other prophecies... Until the next time! Bye!**


	2. Camp Life

**LAST TIME:**

_(Percy's POV)_

_"My lady, why are we helping a male." The hunter I knew as Phoebe said. I looked thinking about her. I tilted my head sideways and thought of what to say. "Can you help me big sis? A man in a trench coat scared me from the ophanage (this is how he says it. O-f-an-age. Little kid acting skills FTW). I don't like it there... Billy always calls me dumb..." I added the last part to win the hunters over. Phoebe looked in shock, while the others had amused looks on their faces. She soon grinned. "Fine, we'll help you get to a better place kid." Score for Percy, I thought. Then I realized, I needed a new name if I wanted to survive. I thought of one on the spot just in case. Artemis came over and picked me and my bags up. She started asking me questions. "Do you have a mom or a dad?" She asked me. I replied with, "I'm sorry. I am an ophan." She looked curiously at me. "Ophan?" Thalia laughed. "I think he means orphan." I pouted a bit in mock hurt. They rolled their eyes at my antics. "So what is your name kiddo?" Thalia asked. "I'm Pallas James. But call me PJ." Thalia leaned down and picked me, giving me a piggy back ride to where we would head. "Well, I am Thalia, and we'll be taking you to a special for people like us." With that the hunt plus little old me, went to Camp Half Blood. Thalia told me things I already knew. Like demigod, more demigod, monsters. Pretty much anything I needed to know. I took it in surprise then said, "I knew it!" They just chuckled at that. Then the topic came to why they were there in the first place. "Why were you there to save me, by the way?" Phoebe looked at me and said, "We are trying to find a threat to Olympus, as well as the lost hero, Percy Jackson. Camp hasn't been the same since he left." I nodded. Then made a bit of a sour face. "Who?" She rolled her eyes at me. Artemis the spoke up. "The only man I truly respect. He is the opposite of what I hate." I shook my head, then looked towards Phoebe. "So, is that why you called me male? Because I haven't earned your respect?" She was about to respond when I continued. "Then I want to learn how to be like him." Everyone stopped and looked at me. Grudging respect was in their eyes. Artemis spoke with a smile. "I think you already have Pallas." I smiled goofy and we made our way back to camp. I stayed Thalia most of the time, and we kept talking about each other's lives, and she started to treat me like a little brother. I decided to have some fun after most of the hunters had put up their tents and were sleeping. "So, Thalia. Who are your friends at camp." She replied with a blush. "This son of Hades, Nico. We always hang out and talk to each other." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Tell me more about this Nico..."_

_"Oh he is pretty chill with everything. I think it's cute how he is gothic yet loves some-" She stopped with a hand over her mouth. I started to laugh and giggle. "Is he your special someone?" I asked nonchalantly, after the laughing fit stopped. Thalia just glared at me. After that, a deeply needed sleep came over me._

_I woke up to giggling and started to stir. I mumbled a bit in my position and realized I was on the ground in fetal position with a blue blanket over me. Water suddenly was splashed on me and I instantly stood up. "I'm up!" The laughing stopped and I saw who did it. I growled like a puppy does and chased them around for a bit for payback. One of them fell in some mud, and I stopped after that, making sure she was okay._

_(Thalia's POV)_

_When I was looking in camp today, I saw how PJ got pranked by the girls. He instantly stood up and chased them around. The thing I noticed was that he was completely dry. I got wide eyes and stared at him, thinking if I should tell lady Artemis. I got up over the shock and decided to ask her. "My lady." I said, as I made my way to her. "I just saw PJ get pranked with a bucket of cold water, but he stood up dry." Artemis got a bit of Wow... face on and said, "I suspected as much. For now just wait and see. I'm calling Apollo to take us to Camp Half Blood; hopefully he will be claimed then." I nodded then got a bit nervous._

_When the big bright yellow bus came flying into camp, I new I was screwed. Apollo stepped out wearing popular teen clothes. "Nice to see you fine ladies again." He said with suggestive eyebrows. Instantly we all glared at him. "Okay fine! I get it, no flirting blah blah. Get in the bus." We dropped our glares and walked on in. Only me, Apollo, Artemis, and PJ stood outside ready to get on. "And who might you be little man?" Pallas just said, "I'm PJ! Can I drive!" Apollo chuckled. "Sure kiddo." Artemis's glare stopped quickly after that. We all were ready to go, with PJ waiting near the drivers seat. Apollo and Artemis must have been talking. I wanted to hear it, but didn't want to eavesdrop on them. PJ however could likely hear everything they said, which got me a bit suspicious..._

**THIS TIME:**

(Percy's POV)

I sat down on the bus listening into the conversation. So far it went like this:

"I swear Apollo! I think Poseidon is his father!" Artemis yelled. Apollo shouted back, "But, why! One son of his ruined another's! Why would he have another child!" I widened my eyes in shock. Oh shit. I still look like Poseidon's kid. Then my ADHD infested mind lead me to worry about who will claim me at camp. Then I heard an interesting piece of information. "And why do you think that Arty? Better yet, why were you searching for Percy when Zeus didn't order it?"

"It's because... He saved us to many times!" Now that sounded made up on the spot. "Artemis, I'm the god of truth. Really? What can you not say to me, your brother?" I mentally face palmed for Apollo's stupidity. _Cuz you're WAYYY overprotective... You'll tease her?... You won't care? _Gods was he really that dumb. Artemis's voice turned to a cold one. "Thank you for your concern, but i think we should get going." With that they both walked onto the bus. I smiled at Artemis and her eyes softened a little bit. Apollo came over to me and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Hey! I thought I was going to drive!" He just chuckled. "Here, sit on my lap and the pedals will move for you to use." I crawled over and sat on his left knee. When he started the engine, the pedals did just what he said. They came up a few feet, and the steering wheel shifted back to hold comfortably. I slammed down on the pedal and we went straight up, at a 90 degree angle. I heard some puking in the back but couldn't focus on that. Once we were high enough, I pushed harder and made us do loops. Apollo and me laughed most of the time while I was driving. I then did a sudden stop and froze in mid air. Only to do barrel roll to camp. Well. That was fun! But to end this madness, I did one final loop, while still barrel rolling, and we landed on the ground. We walked off one by one, well if you call stumbling around and some of the hunters puking once we got off, (Thalia) and saw a group of campers around. All of them cheered and yelled. "That was so awesome!" I laughed my ass off, because Apollo says that all the time. After getting to camp, I met Annabeth. She seemed happy but distracted. She quickly picked me up, and Thalia scowled at her. _Note to self, get everyone over me. _

"Hey little guy. I'm Annabeth, I'm going to take you to Chiron to understand who you are and where you are." I pouted a bit when she said that. "I'm a demigod, this is a camp for them and I want to go on a tour first." She blinked a couple times. Then rolled her eyes. "Okay. I'll tell Chrion you're her then oh so powerful demigod." I made a Hercules pose and said, "And don't you forget it!" She laughed at that. I looked into her eyes, hoping to see happiness, but was filled with sadness and grief. "Are you okay Annabeth? You look really sad." She took a deep breath. "Come on little guy. I'll tell you what happened on our tour." I smiled and said, "Okay." Now, I know what you're thinking, Why am I not mad at her? Because I already forgave her. Now, I am hoping to get everything back to the way it was...

"So, a few years ago, I hurt someone I shouldn't have by... breaking his heart. I've always regretted doing so, and want him to come back to apologize." I sat there thinking what she said. I thought about how I want them to move on too. I decided, the best way for all of them to do so, was for me to give my advice. I looked up at the girl I once loved and smiled. "What he want you to do though?" She looked down at her hands and sighed. "He'd want me to move on and forgive me anyways." I smiled knowingly. "Then do exactly that." She looked over to me and copied my face, realizing that she shouldn't be sitting there all gloom and doom.

"Okay, this is the Hermes cabin where you will be staying. The Stoll brothers will help you get eased into camp life." We walked by cabin 11 in all it's crappy glory. "When do I get claimed?" I asked her. "Most likely at tonight's campfire. Anyways, we need to get to the dining pavilion. It's dinner time." As those words left her mouth, the conch sounded. We talked together, running into a person, I really needed to work on. "Watch where you are going Annabeth." She growled slightly and said, "David. Just leave me alone!" I watched in curiosity between the two. David, with his dark murky blue eyes glared at her a bit. But those same eyes betrayed him. I could see longing for acceptance, to belong. To make amends. I smiled a little bit and did something drastic. "Hello! I'm PJ! Who are you?" His glare stopped immediately and he looked at me over, then smiled. "Hey little man, I'm David Whales, son of Poseidon." He held out his fist, which I fist bumped. "Cool! Have any siblings?" I asked nonchalantly. I was testing him a bit. He looked down a bit, ashamed of what he did. Then he looked up with an arrogant smirk on his face. "I had one, but the coward ran away. Probably died in a hole somewhere." The posse I saw behind him started to laugh and smile. I frowned a bit. "Why did he run away?" He looked up, straight in my eyes, and I could see the regret for what he did. "I... was a horrible brother." I smiled a bit. "Well, I hope you get the chance to act like a real brother soon." I saw confusion on his face, but hope in his eyes. "Come Annabeth! I'm hungry. Don't forget to tell Chiron I'm here!" Dragging said councilor along with me. She smiled and we walked together to eat. We split up to eat, with me sitting at the Hermes table with Connor and Travis Stoll. We laughed and ate, talking about each others lives. I found out about the immortality of the councilors and was pretty pleased that they got that. I then noticed Nico di Angelo sitting at the Hades table with Hazel. I was grateful he had someone to talk to. Though he was probably worried sick about me, along with the rest of the seven. I didn't notice everyone standing up making sacrifices, till the brothers told me. "Hey PJ. We sacrifice some of our food to the gods. It's out of respect." I nodded and got up with the rest of my grapes and orange. I slid them in the fire and prayed. _Chaos, please get a god or goddess to claim me at the campfire tonight! _I heard him reply. _Okay, but you won't like who it is..._ I nodded in silent agreement. After sitting back down and eating silently for the rest of the meal, it was time to go to the campfire. I was giddy on the inside, but remained calmed, and collected.

When the time was 9 o' clock, the singing began. The hunters, surprisingly, sung songs in a way similar to the Girl Scouts when they were out camping. Only, it was in Greek for majority of the songs. I saw Thalia talking with Nico and both smiling and laughing together. Annabeth looked happier than before when she gave me a tour, and the rest of the seven here at camp (Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Leo) talked together and laughed, but looked at Annabeth with glares. Note to self, must get them bonding together. David sat with his group of kids, but seemed kinder and nicer than I had ever saw before when he first came to camp. All in all, camp was happy for the first time in a long time. As the song ended, Chiron stepped up to the center with none other than Rachel Dare. I smiled that she still loved painting and artistic things, judging her marker colors on her hands. "Campers! As you know, we have a new camper today. His name is Pallas James." The crowd roared, while I just sat there blushing. "Now-" He was cut off, by a greenish blue glow, coming from somewhere near me. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me in shock. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked. Some of the campers I knew before, smiled a bit. Chiron looked shocked, and knelt as he said this. "Hail Pallas James, son of Poseidon, God of the Seas." Everyone had there heads down, except for David, who looked at me in shock and smiled. Rachel looked at me, but instead of seeing her usual her eyes, they were bright green, shining in the darkness. Oh that is not good at all. I knew what that meant, all to familiarly...

After the campfire I met together with David by our cabin. "Guess you were right PJ. I got the chance to make up for what I did..." He started. I smirked a bit. "Hey, do you not believe me?!" He laughed, and after dragging my supplies in, we stayed up all night talking and chatting. I brought a better side to him that day, making him into the brother I wanted to teach myself. "So, can you teach some powers over water tomorrow?" I asked excitedly. He laughed. "Sure, but for now I think it's your bed time." I pouted a bit, but got up and ready for bed anyways.

**TIME SKIP TO MORNING.**

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I yawned a bit and walked out of the cabin in nothing but my pajamas. I saw something I had trouble believing. Annabeth and Thalia were arguing. In front of Cabin 8... I rubbed my eyes and walked towards them. "Um hey guys?" Both of them stopped and looked in my direction. "You kind of woke me up..." A suddle way of saying you are too loud. "Watch are you arguing about anyways?" I then yawned unconsciously. Thalia stepped forward and explained. "Oh... just, about touching each other's belongings..." "Uh huh, and I can blow up things with a snap." She shifted uncomfortably. I sighed. "Thalia tell me now. Is it about that hero you are looking for? Percy?" I asked. She nodded. "Then why are you yelling at Annabeth?" She sighed. "I... blame her for Percy's disappearance." I looked at her shocked. "Seriously? What he say about that Thals?" My eyes widened in shock. Shit, I called her by my old nickname for her... She then spoke up. "He would say to knock it off and get back to being friends." She sighed then turned to Annabeth. "I'm sorry Annabeth. Do you think we can be friends again?" Annabeth looked at me, then to Thalia. "Yes, of course." Then she smiled. "Well, go get dressed PJ. You have a long day ahead of you." I smiled and went back to my cabin.

The rest of that day was slow and lazy. I made some arts and craft projects (I did it when I was older too...) and then practiced some powers over water with David. "So how do you do it?" I asked him. "Well, it's like a pull in your gut. You need to command it to work over water." I nodded, then reached out my hand. I closed my eyes, and brought water up, then shaped it into a design. I opened my eyes and froze it in mid-air. It was a beautiful ice sculpture of a pegasus. I saw David look in shock at it. I smiled, then waved at it. The creature began to move, and flap his wings, splashing water at David, then returning to water and becoming one with the ocean. "That. Was. AWESOME." David yelled. I started to giggle uncontrollably. David then scooped me and ran around camp with me getting a piggyback ride. I saw a lot of the people looking at us weirdly, then happily.

After running around camp, dinner came and I found out capture the flag was tonight. "Campers! Tonight is a hunters verses campers capture the flag game. Remember: no killing, maiming, all magical items and powers are allowed. The games will start in thirty minutes! Get ready!" With that we ran out with the crowd towards cabin 9 (Athena's). We waited outside for the Athena crew to come up with the plan, and I wasn't surprised that Annabeth made the plan. "Ares, Nike, and Hecate cabin. You will be on the front attack." I droned out after that. To be honest I had yet to hear about my own cabin... "Poseidon, and Demeter will work together on the eastern side of the forest near the creek. The flag will be place behind the Hypnos cabin. That's the plan. Any questions?" I raised my hand, and soon every person looked at me. "Well.. uh.. where will I be placed?" Some snickers came from behind, and I blushed a bit. David came up to me. "I don't want you to get hurt, so until you get proper training, you will sit with the Apollo campers and help anyone that gets out of the game." I frowned a bit. Then an Ares camper yelled out, "Or you could draw a rainbow!" Most of the group laughed at that. I was starting to get tears in my eyes. I looked down and nodded. "Good. Now move out into positions!" Soon the entire group left, except the Apollo campers. Will came up to me and frowned. "You okay little guy?" I nodded weakly. He frowned a bit more. "Personally, I think you should be out there playing. I understand where David came from, but others took it as an excuse to make fun of you for your age. Which is dumb, because we all were your age once." I lifted my head and smiled at him. "Thanks, but it won't help with doing anything..." He frowned a bit more. "Apollo cabin, come over here!" Soon, every single one of the Apollo group gathered around me and Will. "I think that instead of staying behind and being the medics, we could play as our own team. There is no rule against that." I started to grin. "I like that idea! But what about a flag?" They seemed to think about this till Jane spoke up. "We could pray for one." After she said that, in her hands was a flag with the sun and an arrow in it. "Let's show them how to play guys!" Will yelled out.

And that's how I ended up near Zeus's fist, with the Apollo cabin. We split up into four groups. Two groups were to look and grab the flags without anyone noticing, one was on the lookout in the trees for hunters, and another was stationed behind me. I put on my black cloak and ran down the hill with a generic bronze sword in my hand. Once I was out of sight from everyone, I took of in my fastest sprint, looking like a blur, stepping silently through the forest. I came up to the hunter's flag, and was surprised to see it unguarded except for a few younger hunters. I grinned mentally. Then the sound of battle came into focus, and I knew that was the hunters against the campers. I used my powers of time, and stopped it completely for a few moments. I then grabbed the flag of the hunters and took it, leaving behind an illusion. Once the campers got the flag, (if) or five minutes ran out, the illusion will disappear. I restarted time, and ran as fast as I could to see the other group carrying the campers flag up the hill. I slowed down a bit, and ran up on to the rocks of Zeus's fist. The golden flag still hung high, and a silver flag now flew side by side. The group came back and I grinned. "How was it Will?" I asked. He grinned back at me. "Easy as pie. Though, I should be asking you how do you get the hunter's flag?" I clapped my hands and laughed. "Magic young padiwan." He rolled his eyes at that. Then the entire cabin plus me stood, in front of Zeus's fist with all three flags posted in it, our flag higher than the others. Soon a lot of heys and where is it could be heard throughout the forest. We just smirked, and sang a song. It was My Songs Know what you did the Dark by Fall out boy. "My songs know what you did in the darkkkkk! So light em up..." Soon, a crowd of bewildered campers and hunters came forward and stared at us, jaws slacked and opened. Chiron walked through the crowd and to us. "The archers have won the game! Free desert for the Apollo cabin and Pallas tonight!" We yelled in triumph. Annabeth and David came forward. "How- What!?" Soon everyone was yelling the same thing. Chrion had to yell to keep them calm. "CAMPERS AND HUNTERS. While I know you are upset, it was not against the rules to form a new team. In fact, it's happened in the past before. Now as to why, it was to play for once in the games. Will came forward to me and said that they didn't want to be medics and formed their own team, and well, they did. Okay, with that said everyone back-" He was cut off by Rachel stepping forward through the crowd. Her mouth was glowing and spewing green smoke and out came a raspy voice, but something she said was different from anything else. Her snake like voice spoke, and she looked directly and me.

**_"Awake my counterpart! Rise and show all!" _**As she said that, a deep rumble was felt within myself, and suddenly I was viewing myself from an outside view. I was floating in the air, with a black flame completely surrounding me, till it came and wrapped around me. Forming the shape of a man who looked like me, but at the same time lifeless. His, or my eyes were dark and purple. Scary, yet at the same time, full of happiness. I saw myself open my mouth to speak, but instead of my voice came a gravelly deep voice.

_**"I am Alpha. The Oracle of Chaos."** _My eyes widened in shock when he said that. As did everyone else's. Me and Rachel, or should I say, Alpha and Delphi looked at each other and nodded. They spoke at the same time.

**_"The winged one with four companions,_**

**_shall search the maze for the collection._**

**_The two hunters shall embark,_**

**_to find the owl's mark. _**

**_Rejoin at the crossroads,_**

**_Where a lost one will be found."_**

The prophecy ended, and I flew back into my body and yelled painfully. I bent over in pain and felt two things grow out of my back, and I looked behind me. I had WINGS. They were more the archangel type, being black in all, but still wings. I stood in shock and began to think about what to do. "Um, why did I just sprout a prophecy, and GROW WINGS!" Chiron looked at me, then explained. "Well... I think it's because you host Alpha's spirit and you... grew wings." He said disbelieving. I grumbled about getting blasted out of the sky, while a lot of people started to leave, and the ones that heard me laughed. Thalia, Annabeth, David, Phoebe, and Will stayed behind to make sure I was alright. "Guys, I'm fine, it was just the pain from it ripping out of my flesh that hurt." They all rolled their eyes while Will just yelled, "Awesome!" Then Thalia spoke up. "So... who are you taking with you on the quest?" Without a beat I said, "You, Phoebe, Annabeth, and David. No offence Will." "None taken." And with that, he left the area. "So... Labyrinth?" Annabeth nodded. "Well, at least I am clear sighted." Then I sighed. "I am so getting blown up by Zeus."

* * *

**I thought that went well. Surprise, surprise. David and Annabeth will be paired up. Thalia and Nico might later in the story once I get Percy/PJ in the pairing with Artemis, but it will happen eventually. Now you may ask to yourself, "What collection?" You shall see... Until next time! Thanks for following and reviewing!**


End file.
